


Alaude e Ieyasu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [93]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo tra Alaude e Ieyasu.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 538★ Prompt/Traccia: A e B si appartano durante il matrimonio di C.
Series: Le note della vita [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	Alaude e Ieyasu

Alaude e Ieyasu

Dal salone accanto proveniva un continuo brusio dovuto agl’invitati al matrimonio, che si andava mischiare con i suoni che provenivano da fuori la finestra, creati sia dal vento che muoveva le fronde degli alberi, sia dai ruscelli che decoravano il giardino.

Alaude giocherellava con le sue manette, sul metallo si andava a riflettere la luce rossastra delle candele. il poliziotto si passa una mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi, sentendoli lisci sotto i polpastrelli, e se ho chiuso gli occhi virgola notando che è una figura si era allontanata dalla sala.

Seguì ragazzino con passo felpato, guardandosi intorno circospetto, entrando dietro di lui in una stanza appartata. Chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, accarezzando il proprio manganello, e vide che il più giovane si era andato a sedere sul davanzale della finestra, guardando il cielo azzurro che andava annuvolandosi all'esterno.

“Non ti ho mai visto qui in Giappone, almeno al palazzo” disse con tono grave, assottigliando gli occhi dal taglio aguzzo.

il giovinetto fece un sorriso crudele, rispondendo: “Non mi sorprende, so passare inosservato anche ad occhi attenti come i tuoi, se lo desidero”.

Alaude digrigno i denti.

“Si può sapere chi sei _tu_?”.

“Chi sono io?

Il figlio che per tutti Giotto non ha mai avuto. Io e un altro, il più grande dei miei fratelli, condividiamo lo stesso nome, soltanto per non esistere entrambi. Per tutti Giotto ha un solo erede, la sua fedele perla da mostrare e riverire, da schiavizzare e utilizzare.

I Vongola stanno alla luce del giorno, amati e premiati, divinizzati e santificati, nonostante sguazzino nei peccati. Le famiglie sono così, no?

Vivo nel sangue versato nell’ombra di quella prosperità, sono l’oscurità che si cela dietro quella luce. Domino nell’ombra, destinato a dominare su quell’oscurità.

Maledetto come un figlio della luna, con le medesime fattezze femminili, in una maledizione che si ripete sempre. Un fratello nella luce e uno dimenticato, ma ugualmente dannati alla fine dei giochi” disse Ieyasu.

< Sembra matto come un cavallo, mi ricorda Daemon, è ugualmente criptico > rifletté il poliziotto, espirando profondamente dalle narici.

“Cosa sei venuto a fare al matrimonio Riccardo?” lo interrogò Alaude.

Ieyasu si appoggiò con una spalla sottile alla finestra, sulla sua guancia spiccava il tatuaggio di una rondine.

“La vera domanda che ti stai ponendo è come mai le guardie mi hanno fatto passare” sussurrò. Un lungo codino di capelli grigio-azzurri gli ondeggiava lungo la schiena. “ Diciamo che non sono un ospite così sgradito per Giotto” semplificò.

< Dovrei essere alla festa insieme agli altri e non appartato con uno sconosciuto che sembra pericoloso, nonostante così giovane e femmine. Sì, è un efebo mortale... però non voglio rischiare che questa giornata finisca nel peggiore dei modi, voglio che sia il giorno più bello per la perla del Boss >. Si staccò dalla porta ed inizio a camminare avanti e indietro nella stanza, con sguardo greve ed espressione arcigna.

Ieyasu fece un sorriso sardonico.

“Non temere, volevo solo vedere cosa avesse di così speciale questa Vanessa. Adesso che mi sono accertato che è solo una vecchia pazza, posso anche andarmene” lo rassicurò.

“Sarà meglio o ti caccerò io” lo minacciò Alaude. Spalancò la porta ed uscì di tutta furia dalla stanza.


End file.
